Táxi Lunar
by Rose Anne Samartinne
Summary: Song Fic J/L... Oneshot, curtinha, mas...linda! Leiam e deixem seus comentários!


_**Ooi. Psst, silêncio, a sessão vai começar. Desliguem seus celulares, câmeras e aparelhos eletrônicos. Obrigada.**_

_**P.s¹: Nenhum personagem é meu, são todos de J.K Rowling, e a música também não é minha. **_

_**P.s²: Se gostarem Ou não, deixem reviews para que eu saiba onde devo melhorar, ok?**_

_**P.s³: minha primeira Oneshot, songfic. Tem um descontinho para pagamento à vista?**_

_**À fic:**_

_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW_

Rose Samartinne tem a pachorra de apresentar:

TÁXI LUNAR

_Ela me deu o seu amor, eu tomei_

_No dia dezesseis de maio... viajei_

_De espaçonave atropelado, procurei_

_O meu amor, aperriado_

James caminhava pelos corredores escuros do Castelo da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seus pensamentos estavam em Lily, obviamente, e ele pensava distraído em que estratégia usaria agora pra conquistá-la. Suspirou. Qual era o problema dela? Foi a pergunta que fizera a todos à dois anos atrás, mas, com esses anos, sua vida mudou incrivelmente, amadurecera, e seu amor por Lily não era apenas paixão, sim, ele era apaixonado por ela, mas a amava também, não era algo bobo que se desgastava com o passar do tempo, mas se renovava como a lua nova.

_Bela, linda, criatura bonita_

_Nem menina, nem mulher_

_Tem espelho no seu rosto de neve_

_Nem menina, nem mulher_

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como vira Lily pela última vez. Lily estava em uma batalha de neve com as amigas, seus cabelos lisos e ruivos caiam-lhe nos olhos espantosamente verdes e em seu belo rosto claro. Ela ria feito uma criança. Ele estava com seu três amigos, que completavam o grupo dos marotos, e estes estavam em uma discussão calorosa sobre quadribol. Por mais incrível que pareça, James não prestava atenção na discussão de seu esporte favorito, preferira Lily, e assim vinha fazendo com tudo ultimamente, não importava o que fosse, só interessava se Lily estivesse envolvida.

_Pela sua cabeleira vermelha_

_Pelos raios desse sol lilás_

_Pelo fogo do seu corpo, centelha_

_Pelos raios desse sol_

Lily estava no salão comunal com os cabelos cor de fogo soltos caindo no encosto da poltrona onde estava sentada preguiçosamente rabiscando um pergaminho. Acabara seus deveres, mas não sabia o porquê ( ou preferia fingir que não sabia), quis esperar James Potter voltar da patrulha nos corredores. Se sentiria mais segura se, por um acaso o visse entrando pelo retrato da mulher gorda e lhe desse um sorriso idiota e malicioso. Precisava dele, mesmo que não admitisse. James lhe era essencial, ela só não sabia como ficar com ele sem que parecesse por pena ou pelo interesse comum de todas as outras garotas de hogwarts. Tudo bem que James era sexy. MUITO sexy. Mas não era apenas isso. Sentia que era algo mais. Mas ainda não se dera ao luxo de saber o que. Podia ser perigoso.

_Apenas apanhei na beira mar_

_Um taxi prá estação lunar_

_Bela, linda, criatura bonita_

_Nem menina, nem mulher_

_Tem espelho no seu rosto de neve_

_Nem menina, nem mulher_

Um barulho na entrada do Salão a despertou de seus devaneios, e ela fez o possível pra a fingir que ainda estudava, o que não teve muito sucesso, já que estava esparramada na poltrona. James entrou na sala e não abriu um sorriso presunçoso, nem bagunçou os cabelos. Não a esperava ali. Lily apesar de o esperar ali, não estava preparada pra falar com ele. Sabia que ele tinha amadurecido, e isso a fazia admirá-lo. Lily olhava pra ele estática. O que ela esperava afinal? Que ele lhe abrisse um sorrisinho e bagunçasse os cabelos? Andou em direção a poltrona em que ela estava e se sentou na poltrona ao lado.

-Oi. Lily, posso fazer uma coisa?- Seu tom de voz era sério, mas ele não sabia se raciocinava direito.

Lily não quis dizer: é Evans, Potter. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, um tanto temerosa. James foi se aproximando dela, e estavam com um rosto em frente ao do outro. Lily não queria empurrá-lo. Seus narizes se tocavam e da boca dos dois enamorados saiu um suspiro. Lily fechou os olhos e esperou que James a beijasse. Para o seu alívio, ele assim fez. Quando se separaram, um não podia acreditar que o outro o levara a fazer aquilo. Lily não acreditava que beijara o arrogante do James Potter. James não acreditava que tinha beijado a difícil Lily Evans. Os dois ainda se encaravam, e James, por incrível que pareça, corou e pegou na mão de Lily.

_Ela me deu o seu amor, eu tomei_

_No dia dezesseis de maio... viajei_

_De espaçonave atropelado, procurei_

_O meu amor, aperriado_

- Lily, eu sei que esse foi um ato impulsivo, que você talvez nunca mais queira olhar para a minha cara, mas, eu não sei mais de que forma eu posso dizer que te amo. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada, Lily. Aceita?

-...- Lily ficara sem resposta, emudecera. Não queria que James pensasse que ela o amava. Mas também não queria que ele acreditasse que não o amava. Mas, assim como James, ela não raciocinava direito, e disse, sem ter o controle de suas próprias palavras:- Eu também te amo, James. E quero ser sua namorada. Agora, é tudo o que eu mais quero.

_Pela sua cabeleira vermelha_

_Pelos raios desse sol lilás_

_Pelo fogo do seu corpo, centelha_

_Pelos raios desse sol_

James acariciou os cabelos rubros dela e sorriu sinceramente. Lily, que de repente se sentia confortável nos braços de James, com ele ficou até os últimos dias de sua vida.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

n/a: O que acharam? Minha primeira songfic!!!

Eu estava escrevendo um caderno de músicas que prometi á minha prima quando me veio a idéia de pedir ao meu pai a pasta de músicas que ele gosta de tocar no violão ou guitarra. Ele é músico. Essa canção é de Geraldo Azevedo, o nome é Táxi Lunar. Achei a música a cara do casal J/L. Ah, eu não quis colocar mais coisas, porque se não eu chegaria na hora da morte do casal, e bem, eu num sou muito fã disto.

Reviews?

BjusS


End file.
